Amor ciego
by Camila mku
Summary: Ella era la mejor en su carrera, siempre lo había sido... o al menos, eso creía hasta enterarse de que su mayor contrincante era alguien con una grave discapacidad...
1. Chapter 1

Sakura jamás ha sido una persona normal, en su niñez leía muchísimo más que cualquier niño común , estudiaba hasta cuando no debía hacerlo y sus calificaciones eran las mejores de la Secundaria.

Si, así era y así seguiría siendo: una mujer que por más bella que la tilden, eligió una carrera en la cual demostrar sus dotes cerebrales y no una simple cara bonita.

-Pero con la figura que tienes podrías ser modelo de pasarela, Sakura, o… simplemente conquistar a un empresario adinerado que te mantenga –su mejor amiga Hinata siempre le repetía lo mismo.

-No quiero etiquetarme, Hinata, no es mi estilo. Además, creo que tengo la capacidad más que suficiente para dedicarme a estudios de alto nivel, no quiero derrochar mi capacidad neuronal en cosas tontas donde la gente te ve como una hueca.

El ego de Sakura se había ido alimentando tras años y años de oír elogios tanto de su inteligencia como de su hermosura, pero nunca había dejado de ser una mujer humilde y… vergonzosa, se ruborizaba por cada celebración que hacían de ella. Y ahora, a sus 28 años tenía un lugar significativo en la sociedad, era respetada y admirada por alumnos, familiares y colegas; respeto que, en parte, lo había ganado al dedicarse de profesora en estudios matemáticos en una de las universidades más prodigiosas de Japón.

Su vida profesional era más que perfecta, pero no lo era así su vida amorosa, la cual estaba vacía y llena de decepciones y angustias. Actualmente estaba divorciándose de su desastrozo matrimonio, que había durado más de cinco años y había comenzado con un fuerte amor que luego se fue desgastando hasta terminar convirtiéndo a ambos en el peor enemigo del otro.

-De acuerdo, deberán leer el libro entero de logaritmos e inecuaciones. Los veré el jueves –luego de despedirse, todos los universitarios que ocupaban la sala se retiraron apresuradamente a la hora de descanso, aprovechando para ingerir algo y luego regresar a clases.

Esperó a que todos se marcharan para quedar sola en aquel inmenso salón y comenzar a reorganizar sus papeles.

-Buenos días, Haruno –sí, aquella gigantezca sonrisa con dientes perlados, claro que era él. Profesor de derechos además de un excelente abogado, con más de diez casos ya ganados. Se podría decir que Uzumaki Naruto era un profesional en su dedicación además de un rubio guapetón de ojos azules electrizantes.

-Buenos días, ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy?

-De maravilla, ninguno tenía siquiera una sola pregunta que hacerme… soy una luz explicando.

-Me alegro de que te sientas así –sonrió la pelirosa, las visitas del rubio siempre le sacaban una sonrisa.

Él caminó más ligeramente hacia ella hasta quedar a su lado.

-¿Puedo ayudarte con esos papeles?

-Puedo hacerlo sola, pero te lo agradezco –volvió a sonreírle.

-Te ves… her… hermosa, hoy, Sakura –dijo tartamudeando pero de una manera muy sutil. Las mejillas de la mujer se sonrosaron y agachó la mirada instantaneamente. Naruto tenía esa facilidad tanto para alegrarle el día como para arruinárselo.

-Gracias –fue lo único que se le ocurrió responder, de todas formas ya era cosa de rutina… a diario Naruto la elogiaba por sus múltiples cualidades.

-¿Querrías… tomar un… café en el bar de en frente? –era increíble, todos los días sucedía lo mismo, Sakura siempre se negaba y lo más extraño es que a pesar de repetir tantas veces la misma situación Naruto no había dejado de tartamudear aquellas preguntas.

Siempre se había negado al rubio, fueron tantas las veces que éste comenzaba a darle pena a la pelirosa. Respiró profundo, ver esos ojos azules, esa enorme sonrisa esperando finalmente un "sí", era devastador para ella tener que rechazarlo a diario.

-Bueno, pero será solo una cita como colegas de trabajo, ¿está bien?

-De acuerdo, con eso me conformo por ahora –sonrió alegremente y caminó hacia la puerta-. Nos veremos en unos minutos, entonces.

Caminó lentamente hasta la puerta, Sakura continuó con sus papeles.

_Está bien, Sakura, no tienes por qué preocuparte… será solo una charla de amigos, como él bien dijo, solo de compañeros de trabajo. _

-Oh, casi lo olvido… -el rubio se había volteado de repente y parecía bastante culpable por haberse distraído-. Te llama la coordinadora. Dice que es importante –me guiñó un ojo y con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se retiró de inmediato.

_¿La coordinadora? ¿A mí? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?_

Dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio y caminó rápidamente hacia la oficina de aquella mujer, Naruto ya no se encontraba en el pasillo, lo cual Sakura agradeció.

_Tal vez ella solo quiera felicitarme por mi excelente trabajo con los alumnos, como suele hacerlo de vez en cuando. _

-Haruno –sonrió la mujer madura que estaba sentada detrás de un escritorio.

-Buenos días –sonrió Sakura-. Me informaron que estaba buscándome.

-Así es… tome asiento por favor.

Sakura hizo lo debido y escuchó atentamente.

-Usted ha sido un gran apoyo para esta universidad desde que ha llegado, Señorita Sakura. Ha hecho de los alumnos unas mejores personas, y sobre todo buenos trabajadores. Los ha formado en lo personal tanto como en lo intelectual –Sakura sonrió abiertamente, otro elogio más que agregar a la lista-. Esta institución le debe mucho.

-Gracias.

-El equipo de directivos creímos que jamás encontraríamos a alguien tan dedicado, tan increíble como usted que enseñara en esta institución –Sakura volvió a sonreír alegrada-. Por suerte, nos equivocamos.

Su sonrisa se borró en unos pocos segundos, sus ojos alegres se volvieron interrogativos, su rostro tomó forma de sorpresa.

-¿Qué…?

-Señorita Haruno, esto es muy delicado de discutir, y aun más lo fue cerrar el trato.

-¿Qué traro? ¿De qué está hablándome?

-Tranquilícese Sakura, lo que diré es realmente complicado, y nos costó mucho: tanto a los directivos como a mí, tomar esta decisión.

-Explíquese –rogó la pelirosa.

-Hemos hallado a alguien mucho más capacitado para enseñar su materia.

-¿Qué?

_Imposible, no puede ser… ¿Alguien mejor que yo, que supero a todos los profesores de esta institució? No… es absurdo. Incoherente._

-Así es, y no solo tiene título graduado en matemáticas sino tambien en álgebra, historia politica y económica mundial, organización empresarial y aritmética. Y no solo eso: sus teorías sobre el valor de los campos gravitatorios ha sido recompensada con un premio Nobel de Física.

Sakura se había quedado plasmada, petrificada… sus ojos jade estaban completamente abiertos, con gesto de no comprender aun la situación.

-Adelante, Señor Uchiha –dijo la mujer, y la puerta se abrió y volvió a cerrarse en un instante. Unos pies pesados caminaron por la recepción.

La pelirosa no tardó ni medio segundo en voltear… cuando miró a ese sujeto a los ojos comprendió que aquel sería probablemente el hombre más hermoso que hubiera conocido jamás, no lucía afeminado, pero sí aristotélicamente guapo.

Caminó con lentitud hasta llegar a la silla que se encontraba al lado de la mujer que lo miraba con desdicha, casi con odio, mientras que la que estaba detrás del escritorio lo miraba con admiración, con una sonrisa que demostraba lo mucho que había estado esperando ese momento.

El hombre palpó la silla y luego se sentó en ella. Llevaba puesta una camisa negra con los dos primeros botones del torax desabrochados, y un saco marrón sobre ésta; pantalones de vestir negros y un par de zapatos del mismo color lustrados con dedicación…

Sakura instantaneamente se fijó en el rostro que había visto hacía un instante, pero esta vez lo hizo con mucha atención: era perfecto, su piel blanca contrastaba con la oscuridad de su ropa, y su cabello: negro con reflejos azules brillaba considerablemente… lo traía cortado con una prolijidad intacta, aunque un poco de flequillo le daba un toque de reveldía que le quedaba de maravilla.

Sakura lo miró nuevamente, pero esta vez no se fijó en sus facciones, sino en su comportamiento: demasiado extraño… Estaba rígido, con ambas manos apoyadas sobre ambos respaldos de la silla, estaba perfectamente erguido.

Sus ojos... de un color algo extraño… parecía negro con una especie de manchas blancas que los hacían lucir grises: realmente hermosos, pero vacíos; carentes de expresión alguna. Su mirada la tenía centrada en un lugar inexistente, no miraba a la mujer que le sonreía, en realidad no miraba hacia ningún lado…

_Oh mi Dios…_

_Pues era de suponer…_

_Alguien tan perfecto debía de tener una imperfección… _

Era ciego.

…..

- Señor Uchiha, le presento a Sakura Haruno, la profesora a la cual usted reemplazará –dijo la mujer madura y la pelirosa apretó los dientes fuertemente.

- Un gusto –saludó con carencia de absolutamente cualquier sentimiento.

- Am… bue… buenos días –tartamudeó Sakura en un intento de ser cortéz-. Disculpe, Branda… ¿podríamos hablar en privado? –preguntó con algo de nerviosismo en su voz.

-No.

Una intensa voz había surgido de esa garganta masculina. Ronca y grave a la vez… a la joven se le pusieron los cabellos punta.

-Lo que tenga que decir de mí, dígamelo enfrente mío y ahora.

El tono de voz que utilizaba helaba el ambiente, Sakura comenzó a ponerse realmente nerviosa.

Tomó aire llenando sus pulmones, preparándose para lo que iba a decir. No le sería fácil ya que el tono de voz del hombre la había alterado con mucha facilidad y ahora estaba enfurecida.

-No estoy de acuerdo con que alguien con… sus facultades, deba enseñar aquí… No… No creo que esté capacitado. Su discapacidad no le permitirá enseñar a los alumnos con normalidad, y comprenda que es una desventaja para los jóvenes que su profesor sea… bueno… que tenga las cualidades del Señor Uchiha.

_Está bien, ya lo he dicho, ya está. Tal vez soné algo grosera y hasta hiriente pero dije lo que pensaba y todos tenemos derecho a replicar. _

Echó una mirada al hombre, que no tenía signo de estar enfadado o herido por las palabras de la joven profesora.

-Está usted errada, Srta. Haruno… el señor Uchiha está mucho más capacitado que muchos otros profesores de esta institución –me miró con frialdad así que percibí que lo decía por mí-. Ha enseñado en catorce cátedras hasta ahora, y todos le agradecen ya que sus alumnos acaban transformándose en magnates empresarios y personas de mucha sabidura… al igual que él.

Es un honor tenerlo aquí, Señor Uchiha, no se imagina durante cuanto tiempo esperamos su llegada –lo miró y sonrió, aunque sabía que el hombre no le respondería del mismo modo.

-Le agradezco –dijo con modestia.

_Allí, toda la esperanza que llevaba dentro, murió en un isntante. Aquel hombre se quedaría, y yo me iría, me echarían, me correrían… mi futuro estaba muerto, al igual que yo por dentro… ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Dónde trabajaría?..._

-Permítame mostrarle la institución, Sasuke –se puso de pie la mujer de inmediato y tomó al hombre de un brazo amarrándolo a ella. Él por su parte agradeció su ayuda…

_Y yo… yo… estaba debastada. _

Hola a todos!

Nunca escribí una historia de naruto asíque si me confundo con los nombres o algo así díganmelo, ah… y háganme saber si les gustó o no, y si no les gustó díganme en qué puedo mejorar

Saludos, déjen sus comentarios tanto buenos como malos, serán muy bienvenidos


	2. Chapter 2

-Es impresionante –la voz de Hinata sonaba impactada aunque fuera a través del teléfono celular.

-Lo sé, es debastador…

-No, Sakura. Me refiero a que es impresionante que tenga tantos estudios a costas de su ceguera. ¿Cómo lo logró?

-Ni idea –contestó la pelirosa sin estusiasmo alguno.

-Pues, debe ser un genio…!

-Brenda está convencida de que lo es –prosiguió la ojiverde-. Esto me está matando Hinata, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora? ¿Dónde trabajaré? –la voz quebrada de Sakura reveló que estaba a punto de romper en llanto.

-Oh, mi cielo, no llores… -suplicó su amiga desde el otro lado del aparato.

-No puedo –las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos jade y cayeron con rapidez por sus mejillas. Intentaba ocultar su figura de aquellos alumnos que aun estaban en el receso ya que estaba en las afueras de la cátedra, apoyando todo su cuerpo sobre el tronco de un árbol… No quería que nadie la viera así.

-Pero, ¡aguarda un momento! Aun no han dicho que estás despedida, ¿o sí?

-No, pero lo más seguro es que lo esté… No hay forma de que dos personas enseñen lo mismo y ya me dejaron bien en claro que él es mejor que yo y me reemplazará.

-Tampoco te abrumes, Sakura. Además, sabes que si te corren deberán pagarte por todos los años que estuviste allí… que no son pocos.

-Es verdad… no había pensado en eso –ahora, un halo de luz alumbró el rostro de la joven profesora, que comenzó a sonreír.

Alzó la cabeza tras tenerla tanto tiempo gacha para ocultar sus lágrimas. Enfocó su mirada en el ciber-café de enfrente, y de repente la imagen de Naruto ocupó su mente. ¡Lo había olvidado por completo! Con lo ocurrido aquel día siquiera se le cruzó por la mente el compromiso con el rubio…

Esperando por ella…

-Sakura… hola… ¿estás ahí?

-Am… ¿Hinata?

-¿Sí, cielo?

-Te llamo luego, me están esperando y se me está haciendo tarde...

-¡Ohhhh….! –el chillido de la pelinegra sonó tan chirriante que el oído de Sakura sufrió unos cuantos segundos de sordera-. ¿Quién es? ¿Estás viéndote con alguien? ¡Picarona, no pensabas decirle nada a tu mejor amiga, eh! ¿Cómo es? ¿Rubio, moreno… pelirojo?

-No, no, no… Hinata yo no…

-Anda, dímelo por favor, ¿Quién es?

Sakura llenó sus pulmones hasta el máximo y suspiró largamente con cansancio, mordiéndose el labio inferior y cubriendo sus ojos con su mano izquierda.

-Naruto Uzumaki –su voz sonó helada, y no había siquiera una pizca de emoción en ella.

-Oh… ¿continúa insistiendo, eh?

-Así es.

Hinata tardó varios segundos en recobrar su alegre humor.

-Oye, esto viene sucediendo desde hace ya un buen tiempo, ¿no pensaste en darle una oportunidad? Por lo que me cuentas Naruto parece ser un buen hombre y está interesado en ti ¿o no?

-Mmm… no creo estar lista para comenzar con una nueva relación. Además, recuerda que Naruto puede ser buen hombre y todo, pero… tiene fama de ser, ya sabes… mujeriego.

-Ah… es verdad, había olvidado ese detalle. Pero no me refiero solo a Nauruto, Sakura, por favor: eres inteligente, joven, hermosa y dulce… ¿por qué insistes en estar sola? ¿qué te detiene?

-Legalmente sigo casada.

-¡Oh, por favor! Hunk debe de estar pasándosela muy bien en este momento.

-Lo hizo durante todo nuestro matrimonio… -la voz de Sakura sonaba como un gemido ahogado, casi inaudible, como si no quisiera hablar del tema y la estubieran obligando de alguna manera.

-¿Lo ves? Hasta tu lo admites… finalmente.

-Lo sé, era una estúpida que no quería ver lo que estaba enfrente mío, lo sé…

-¿Entonces? ¿le darás una oportunidad?

-Pensaré en eso luego, con lo que pasó hoy no estoy de humor para nada ni nadie… solo tomaré un café con él y luego me iré a casa.

-Date una ducha y relájate, lo necesitas… luego me cuentas lo que pasó ¿sí?

-De acuerdo, gracias por escucharme y aconsejarme, Hinata.

-No es molestia. Saludos, cuídate.

-Cuidate.

Cortó la llamada y corrió hacia el ciber-café, las lágrimas que habían rodado por sus mejillas se habían secado con el frío viento del invierno dándole un sonrojado a sus pómulos. Sus ojos debían estar algo enrojecidos por el llanto, pero no le dio demasiada importancia siendo una mujer de fuerte carácter como lo era ella simplemente restregó sus párpados con sus dedos y rogó que Naruto no notara su fétido humor.

Entró al ciber-café, el rubio que estaba en la última mesa del rincón de ese lugar, alzó la vista.

Sakura caminó con apuro hacia él con una sonrisa más que falsa… alzó los hombros como queriendo disculparse por la tardanza.

-Te tardaste…

-Lo sé, lo siento… ¿Cómo estas Naruto?

Él se puso de pie de inmediato, no dio tiempo a que Sakura respirara, agarró la cintura de ella con su mano izquierda y luego de que la pelirosa le diera un beso en la mejilla, él se propasó dandole un beso en el borde de los labios.

Sakura fue más rápida y volteó el rostro de inmediato, evitando el contacto de los labios del hombre.

Ella se quedó dura, su sonrisa falsa había desaparecido para ser reemplazada por un rostro amargo y agrio.

Naruto enrojeció de repente, comprendió que se había propasado. Soltó de inmediato la cintura de la mujer y tomó asiento rápidamente, avergonzado por su actitud anterior.

-¿Cómo estás? –preguntó ella aun seria, se quitó su abrigo y lo colocó en el respando de la silla. Tomó asiento lentamente.

-Bien –quería disculparse, se había comportado como todo un tonto-. Am, Sakura yo… perdóname es que…

-Está bien, acepto tus disculpas –dijo cortante y acabando con el tartamudeo del hombre.

A Naruto le tomó varios segundos notar que a ella le pasaba algo, la pelirosa no estaba con su mejor cara y sus ánimos parecían estar por los suelos. Sabía que no solo se debía a su comportamiento, había algo más.

-¿Sucede algo?

A Sakura se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, tan grande que casi la deja sin respiración. Puso su delicada mano debajo de su mandíbula y apretó los dientes para no permitir que sus ojos humedezcan nuevamente.

-Sakura… ¿qué pasa? –estiró su masculino brazo para acariciar el hombro de ella… que no logró controlar la tristeza de su cuerpo y unas lágrimas finalmente rodaron por sus mejillas.

Cubrió su rostro con sus manos, no quería que la vieran llorar… no quería ser débil…

-Ey, puedes contármelo… -cuando bajó las manos que cubrían su rostro, Naruto tomó el rostro de la mujer con sus manos.

Ella dejó pasar unos momentos para calmar las lágrimas y cecarlas, no quería que nadie de allí la viera en ese estado…

-Me van a correr… -dijo con una seriedad despiadada mientras las lágrimas seguían corriendo en su cara. Naruto abrió los ojos como platos…

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –no podía creer lo que oía, no de sakura que era la mejor profesora de la cátedra y la última a quien él, en su criterio, se le ocurriría echar.

-¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que Brenda me llamaba? –él asintió-. Bueno, era para comunicarme que otro profesor tomó mi puesto.

-Pero… ¿por qué?... ¿Cómo?

-Él es mucho mejor que yo al parecer: es más inteligente, estudió más que yo, enseña mejor, ganó premios Nobel y… -ahora que contaba las cosas que el hombre había echo durante su vida, le era difícil decír que aquel sujeto era poca cosa… su curriculum era impresionante, con mucha razón a Brenda le había emocionado.

-Dios mío, Sakura… -Naruto se tomó la cabeza con las manos.

-No sé qué haré, no sé que será de mi futuro.

-Hablaré con Brenda, no puede hacerte esto –se puso de pie listo para salir.

-No, Naruto, basta. No se te ocurra hacer tal cosa.

El rubio cedió, quería ayudar a Sakura a costa suya, pero se tranquilizó y volvió a tomar asiento, esta vez más calmo.

Apoyó esos masculinos brazos sobre la mesa y miró fijamente los hermosos ojos jade de sakura: aguados y tristes.

-No es justo –dijo con vos suave-. Te esmeraste mucho para estar donde estas, no puede venir alguien de la nada y quitártelo así como así –otra vez subió de tono su voz. En aquel momento Sakura se percató de lo mucho que le importaba al rubio. Él tomó las delicadas manos de ella… que percibió el sudor en las palmas del hombre, pero no pudo decifrar si se debía a su enojo o a que la había tocado.

-No es nada personal, es solo que él es mucho mejor que yo y lo acepto… Además, todos están muy contentos de que él esté aquí.

-Puff… -suspiró-. Yo no… no si te quita el trabajo a tí… ¡ya sé! pediré que él tome mi lugar y así tú podrás conservar el tuyo.

Una leve carcajada salió de los labios de la ojiverde.

-Agradezco que quieras ayudar, Naruto, pero él no enseña tu materia, solo la mía. Además, es estúpido que quieras arriesgar todo tu futuro solo por mí.

-No, no lo es… haría eso y mucho más por ti, Sakura… -sonrió y la pelirosa se sonrojó de inmediato, aun él continuaba tomando sus manos-. Me encanta tu sonrisa, me encanta verte reír.

La mesera pasó y Naruto despegó sus manos de las de ella para poder hacer un pedido: una taza de café para él, en cuanto a Sakura ella prefirió leche: algo caliente y suave para quitarle la armagura y el frío interno que sentía en su pecho. El invierno la estaba calando más de lo debido. Las lágrimas que se secaron en sus mejillas le dieron un tono enrojecido a sus pómulos.

-Aun no he visto al tipo, pero ni bien lo haga le romperé la cara de un trompón.

Sakura no sonrió con aquel comentario, odiaba la violencia con toda su alma, para ella era lo más despreciable que se le ocurriera hacer a un ser humano: tanto si era físico como verbal.

-No puedes… está prohibido.

El rubio alzó la mirada y sonrió ante aquella afirmación.

-Sí, de acuerdo, no está bien golpear a alguien pero no es justo lo que te hizo el muy desgraciado… -bebió un poco mas de su café-. ¿Es que… Es que lo estás defendiendo luego de todo lo que te ha hecho?

-No. Me refiero a que está prohibido por ley golpearlo –el rubio enarcó las cejas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Sólo porque ganó un premio Nobel? Por favor, ¿ahora están protegidos por ley los idiotas que quitan trabajo a las mujeres?

Violencia verbal… Sakura seguía seria. Naruto solo quería ayudar pero estaba logrando que todo se torne más difícil para ella.

-Es ciego.

Se ahogó con el café que estaba bebiendo. Su rostro se puso rojo y comenzó a toser fuertemente, las personas que estaban en el lugar se voltearon para mirarlo, estaba llamando mucho la atención, en gran parte la de muchos alumnos que allí se encontraban para pasar el tiempo del reseso.

-Oye, ¿quieres agua? –le preguntó la pelirosa algo asustada.

-No… egm… estoy bien… egm… -se dio un golpe seco en el pecho con su puño y volvió a recuperar el aire y el habla-. ¿Cómo que es ciego? –preguntó muy bajito y acercando su rostro al de la joven profesora.

-Pues sí, lo es…

-¿Y cómo? ¿Qué? ¿Es broma? No puedo creerlo…

-Lo sé, cuesta creerlo.

-¿Y como es posible que enseñe matemáticas? Digo, es una materia que requiere visión por los números y todo eso… -Sakura se alzó de hombros-. Wow… pues sí es listo entonces, ¿ah?

Naruto puso su mano debajo de su mandíbula y se quedó mirando a través de la ventana. Sakura ojeó su reloj de muñeca: daban las dos de la tarde, hora de regresar a clases.

-Será mejor que te apresures o llegarás tarde –advirtió.

-¿Tu que harás?

-Me quedaré aquí un rato, luego iré a casa –continuó bebiendo el resto de leche que quedaba en su taza sin mirar a Naruto a los ojos.

-De acuerdo, que estés bien –la saludó esta vez cordialmente y se puso de pie, pagó a la mesera, tomó su abrigo y antes de marcharse se volteó-. Pero oye, ¿y tu maletín?

-¿Qué malet…? –se golpeó la frente con la mano.

_Ahh… Maldición! ¿Qué rayos me pasa hoy?_

-¡Tienes razón, Naruto! Lo olvidé por completo.

Se puso de pie, siguió al rubio (que parecía muy contento de que Sakura se hubiera olvidado de su objeto más preciado, ya que así podría pasar más tiempo con ella)caminó hacia la puerta junto a él y salieron juntos del lugar.

Le importaba demasiado su maletín, y no era para menos: allí tenía guardados los papeles que incluían el programa de estudios que debía brindar a diario a los alumnos… aunque pensándolo bien, ahora ya no eran necesarios…

_¿Para qué me preocupo? No es para nada importante, después de todo me echarán, por lo tanto el maletín y los papeles ya no sirven de nada_

-¿Te sientes mejor ahora? –Naruto aprovechó la situación para acariciar la espalda de la mujer, ella quedó muy descontenta con aquel gesto, intentó safarse de la mano del hombre alejándose unos cuantos centímetros de él.

-Si, pero estaba pensando: no son muy importantes los papeles, después de todo ya no los necesitaré más.

-No digas eso Sakura… yo hablaré con Brenda y de ningun modo van a echarte ¿oíste?

_¿Por qué me trata como a una niña?_

Sakura apreciaba la amistad de Naruto pero la sofocaba muy a menudo.

-Oye y… ¿cómo va lo del divorcio?

Respiro hondo: era un tema que definitivamente no quería tocar ni de lejos. Pero el rubio estaba muy interesado: parecía hasta obsecionado con ese tema ya que siempre que encontraba un tiempo libre preguntaba lo mismo.

-Nada bien… iremos a juicio.

-No quiere desprenderse, ¿eh? –sonrió con algo de amargura y Sakura notó que no le había caído nada bien la noticia.

-En realidad no quiere desprenderse de los bienes… sabe que debe darme el cincuenta porciento y no creo que eso lo haga muy feliz.

Todo se había quedado en silencio, ambos ahora observaban al frente hasta que Naruto rompió el hielo.

-Oye, Sakura, ¿tu no traías un abrigo?

_Mi Dios, ¿Qué pasa hoy? Es el peor día de mi vida!_

-Puff… si, lo olvidé.

-Descuida, yo iré a buscarlo –dijo al notar que la pelirosa comenzaba a enfadarse de veras.

-Gracias Naruto –dijo en un leve murmullo y apretando su propio rostro con las manos.

Luego de un par de minutos el rubio apareció con el saco de la mujer en brazos.

-En verdad te agradezco, no tenías por qué molestarte.

-Ya te lo dije, no es molestia, haría lo que fuera por ti…

Sonrió tímidamente con sus carnosos labios que a él tanto le gustaban. Le entrgó el abrigo y continuaron caminando esta vez con más rapidez.

-Yo podría ser con gusto tu abogado, ¿sabes?

-Jaja… no lo dudo. Pero ya tengo uno y es muy eficiente.

-Bueno, si algun día me necesitas, no dudes en llamarme, sabes que siempre estaré allí.

-Lo sé, Naruto, gracias.

-Llámame si quieres conversar y… bueno, ya sabes… si… si quieres tomar algo…

-Si, te llamaré –sonrió nuevamente, Naruto lucía muy dulce cuando se avergonzaba.

Luego de despedirse Sakura caminó rápidamente hacia el aula donde debían de estar sus objetos. No había nadie en el pasillo asíque aprovechó para correr un poco así llegaba a tiempo… pero no, demasiado tarde, cuando apoyó su oreja en la gran puerta de entrada escuchó un silencio absoluto salvo por una voz potente que se oia a lo lejos.

Era una voz fuerte y varonil, ya la había oído antes asíque supo de quien se trataba…

Se escuchaban muy pocas preguntas asíque Sakura hubo de suponer que los pobres jóvenes no debían de seguirle la corriente al nuevo profesor.

Abrió la gran puerta, pero solo un poco como para escuchar más de lo que se hablaba allí adentro. Nadie notó su presencia detrás de la puerta a excepción de una sola persona.

-Señorita Haruno, ¿qué hace? –la voz de la coordinadora la había exaltado tanto que emitió un pequeño grito que logró que las cabezas de varios alumnos se voltearan.

-Nada yo… -la pelirosa se apresuró a cerrar la puerta.

-Si está interesada en la clase del Señor Uchiha debería ingresar al aula. No sería de extrañar, muchos docentes de aquí querrían escuchar todo lo que el señor tiene para contar.

Ella sonreía pero Sakura no estaba nada contenta, todo lo contrario su rostro volvió a verse amargado.

-No, yo solo vine a buscar mis papeles y ya me iba… ya para no volver.

-¿Pero qué está diciendo Sakura?

-Pues… lo que todos sabemos ya… estoy despedida, ¿no es así?

-Jaja… -rió tan fuerte que su voz sonó hasta en el último rincón del pasillo-. Acabo de encontrarme con Uzumaki y me preguntó exactamente lo mismo, y yo le respondí: claro que no, continuará estando aquí, solo que esta vez con un rol diferente.

-¿Un rol diferente? ¿A qué se refiere?

-Bueno, el señor Uchiha como ya sabe, es excelente, pero dado su complejo estado solo puede tomar exámenes orales -Sakura asintió con la cabeza-. Pero eso a veces lleva mucho tiempo y no todos los alumnos llegan a ser evaluados. Por lo tanto he decidido que usted de ahora en más y por lo que queda del año ayudará a Sasuke con los exámenes escritos. Usted deberá presenciar todas las clases y deberá estar allí para ver que los alumnos no se copien en una prueba, y también ayudará al hombre a corregirlas.

Sakura se había quedado perpleja… ¿de ahora en adelante trabajaría como ayudante?

-Esto es algo inaudito.

-O lo toma o lo deja, Haruno.

Ambas se miraron fijamente durante un largo rato. La pelirosa se sentía algo humillada: de ser profesora a ser una simple secretaria le hería mucho el ego, pero era preferible a que la echaran y que no encontrara trabajo alguno.

-Bien, lo tomo, pero ¿seguiré cobrando el mismo sueldo?

-Bueno, ese es un tema que habrá que hablar, obviamente no cobrará lo que el señor Sasuke, pero si tendrá un buen sueldo.

-Bien…

-Bueno, ¿qué está esperando?

-¿Para qué?

-Para ingresar al aula Haruno… -los ojos de la coordinadora se habían puesto en blanco, como si estuviera impaciente.

-Oh, ¿debo empezar hoy mismo?

-Así es, debe estar en cada clase que el señor Uchiha esté y él ya ha empezado por lo tanto usted tambien debería comenzar ya.

-De acuerdo. Entonces…

-Si, luego hablaremos sobre el tema del sueldo, hasta luego Sakura.

-Hasta luego –la mujer madura caminó hasta desaparecer del pasillo y la pelirosa sintió un gran vació dentro del cuerpo, tenía ganas de llorar pero a pesar de todo le habían dado una oportunidad de continuar con el empleo.

Abrió lentamente la puerta, la voz de Sasuke seguía sonando y los jóvenes estaban quemando hasta sus últimas neuronas para intentar comprender lo que éste decía. Tanta era la concentración de los universitarios que nadie prestó atención al sonido de la puerta, cosa que sakura agradeció. La pelirosa urgó por la parte de atrás del aula y se escabulló detrás de los asientos hasta encontrar uno libre. Al sentarse estaba a la par de los demás alumnos asíque nadie notó su presencia.

-Bien… ¿alguien quiere decirme que han estado viendo de la parte aritmética?

-Aun no hemos visto esa parte, señor… vamos por logaritmos e inecuaciones.

-¿Logaritmos? Ese es tema de secundaria… ya lo tendrían que haber tenido sabido antes de ingresar aquí. ¿No les tomaron una evaluación de ingreso?

-No –respondieron los alumnos a coro.

-¿Y cuantos son aquí?

-En este aula somos casi doscientos, profesor –contestó una muchacha.

-Ahh… ahora entiendo por qué son tantos… -la voz de ese hombre era tan suave y calma que tranquilizaba, pero cuando la utilizaba en un tono burlón sonaba más fuerte que lo normal…

Sakura arrugó la frente, ¡ese tipo estaba tratando a los alumnos como si fueran idiotas! Mientras él se paseaba de un lado a otro de la pizarra. ¿Quién se creía que era?

La pelirosa no había dicho nada desde que había llegado a pesar de que la atmósfera en aquel lugar estaba tan viciada que podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

-Bien, entonces háblenme de funciones, o cuadráticas o de química, lo que sea que hayan visto.

Los alumnos comenzaron a conversar con el profesor, comentándole todo lo que sabían: que no era poco pero a Sasuke no le convencía del todo… los temas de los que hablaban los jóvenes eran sensillos comparados con los temas que el profesor quería que supieran.

Sakura se sintió avergonzada, Brenda tenía razón: tal vez secretaria le caería muy bien… no era mala como profesora pero al parecer el Uchiha quería llevar el pensamiento y estudio de los jóvenes a otro nivel mucho más avanzado.

-De acuerdo, ¿qué hora es?

-Son casi las tres, profesor.

-Estamos por acabar… como no tengo nada de tiempo les daré para que lean dos libros de matemáticas y química… lo tendran que traer estudiados para mañana.

-¡¿Para mañana? –gritaron un par de alumnos.

-Pues, sí, además de un ciego parece que aquí hay un par de sordos… Vayan acostúmbrandose a esto: ya no estamos en primaria.

-Váyase a la mierda –decían muchos estudiantes en voz baja para que no los oyera Sasuke pero al menos así descargaban su ira.

Una vez que el timbre sonó y marcó el fin de la jornada todos se retiraron del lugar. Sasuke fue el último, Sakura aprovechó para tomar el maletín que había dejado en su escritorio… bueno, ahora ya no era suyo…

-Allí está el profesor nuevo –dijo un muchacho-. ¿Por qué no lo golpeamos hasta que recobre la vista? Jaja Será con fines solidarios.

-¡Shhh! Cállate que nos puede oír –contestó otra estudiante.

Un grupo que estaba parado en la vereda de la calle cuchicheaba y dirigía varios insultos al moreno. Sakura podía oírlos ya que estaba a pocos centímetros de los jóvenes, pero Sasuke seguramente no lo haría porque estaba casi a una cuadra de distancia pero parado en la misma vereda que ellos.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes? Es un idiota.

-Lo sé, es que… me da algo de pena por ser ciego.

-Por favor, ciego o no el maldito es una completa perra.

-¡Shhh!

_Vaya, el vocabulario de los adolescentes es impresionante!_ Pensaba una y otra vez.

-¿Profesora haruno?

Sakura se volteó, los alumnos la habían reconocido y se acercaron a ella.

-Oh, hola chicos, ¿como están?

-Nada bien, no desde que ese bastardo tomó la clase –señalaron a Sasuke con el dedo. Habló uno solo pero Sakura notó que hablaba por todos los del grupo.

-Shhh… chicos no hablen así de él, merece respeto… es un científico muy inteligente.

-Será muy inteligente pero es un sobervio…

-Por favor, profesora, vuelva a tomar las clases.

-No puedo, la coordinadora fue muy clara: él está al frente de todo ahora. Yo no puedo hacer nada.

-Hablaremos con ella.

-No… ustedes estudien, eso es lo que tienen que hacer.

-Entonces ¿esta es la última vez que la veremos, profesora?

-No exactamente, verán, no seré más su profesora de matemáticas, pero estaré en las clases para ayudar al profesor.

-Bueno, al menos eso cambia un poco las cosas –dijeron algunos.

-Oh, ese es nuestro micro, ¡anden o lo perderemos y yo no pienso irme a pie! –gimió una de la chicas-. Adiós, profesora.

-Adios, chicos.

Luego de unos minutos Sakura quedó sola otra vez, se quedó pensando como tantas veces lo había hecho alejándose de tiempo y espacio.

Cuando recobró la atención creyó estar totalmente sola en aquella vereda, pero no… todavía había unos cuantos alumnos allí conversando y… Sasuke continuaba allí parado sobre el pabimento.

La mujer miro nuevamente a ese hombre,él era todo un buen mozo, solo que algo hostil y muy rudo con los alumnos, pero por muchas razones que sakura tuviera para odiarlo no podía hacerlo… estaba herida de haber perdido su empleo por culpa del moreno, pero aun así no lo odiaba: tal vez fuera por su discapacidad o tal vez se debía a que él era una incógnita para ella. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, Sakura no guardaba ningun rencor con el hombre.

El todavía seguía allí parado en la vereda.

_Tal vez está esperando a que alguien le ayude a cruzar la calle_

Se dijo a sí misma y sintió pena por el hombre… no podía siquiera cruzar una calle solo, eso debía de ser realmente frustrante para cualquiera. Pero allí había varios estudiantes, no los podía ver pero si los podía oír, entonces ¿por qué no les pedía ayuda a alguno de ellos?

_Tal vez no le guste pedir ayuda… típico de un orgulloso, no sería extraño que lo fuera: tantos elogios sobre su inteligencia habrán causado que se le suban los humos a la cabeza._

Sakura se decidió por caminar hacia el hombre. Al tenerlo en frente y a pocos pasos lo observó con más detalle y notó lo realmente guapo que era.

-Hola –dijo con su suave y dulce voz.

Él no se molestó en responder y eso a Sakura le cayó como una patada en el estómago… ¿tan maleducado podía llegar a ser?

-Hola… -repitió la mujer esta vez más fuerte, Sasuke volteó el rostro pero su mirada siempre continuaba enfocada en el frente.

-¿Me está hablando a mí? –su pregunta no fue para nada esperada por la pelirosa. Cerró los ojos avergonzada, debió de haber pensado llamarlo por el nombre.

-Am, si… usted es Sasuke, el nuevo profesor

-Así es –su voz era grave y calma, parecía esas voces que utilizaban en las propagandas de TV-. Y usted es Haruno Sakura, la profesora a la que reemplazo.

Esa respuesta había sonado algo chocante pero no la hirió en lo absoluto.

-Si… am… ¿reconoció mi voz? –Sakura recordó que Brenda los había presentado esa misma mañana.

-Jamás me olvido de las voces

Ella se sonrojó, ni siquiera supo porqué, tal vez fuera por la profunda voz que él tenía, en realidad no lo sabía pero cuando quiso advertirlo sus mejillas estaban tibias.

-Mmm… ¿necesita ayuda para… cruzar la calle? –fue al grano.

-Agradecería que lo hiciera.


	3. Chapter 3

Le tomó del brazo agarrándolo con firmeza. Comenzaron a caminar al unísono. La luz del sol chocaba de lleno sobre sus cabellos negro azabache y éste brillaba con esplendor.

Le miraba asombrada, algo decepcionada ya que ella le prestaba su ayuda al hombre que le había extraído del puesto donde tanto había estado y por el cual tanto había trabajado durante muchos años. Agachó la mirada, veía al pavimento pero en su mente pasaban las ideas como reflejos de luz a una velocidad increíble.

Volvió a observarle, su rostro estaba duro y miraba hacia el frente. Era impecable con la vestimenta y no solo porque ésta resplandeciera por sí misma sino porque el "envase" que la llevaba puesta era realmente atractivo. Se preguntó como hubo de ser su vida: su niñez con aquella ceguera que probablemente le habría extirpado gran parte de sensaciones y emociones que tienden a sentir los niños. Su adolescencia también ha de haber sido dura, los muchachos y muchachas cuasi-adultos tienden a estar subyugados por sus neuronas y realizar cualquier tipo de actividades basadas en las necesidades de éstas: fiestas alocadas, charlas que prácticamente siempre englobaban el tema sexualidad y para variar chistes indecoros, ¿habría tenido aquel hombre algo de aquello en su adolescencia? ¿Se habría divertido aunque sea un poco? A veces la vista es un don tan necesario para sentir placer, el placer del físico ajeno…

_¿Entenderá el placer de la superficialidad?... Lo dudo._

-La noto muy callada –dijo calmo y sacándola de sus cavales. Sakura abrió los ojos como dos tapas y los enfocó de repente en él.

-Oh no… es que… estaba pensando…

-Puede preguntarme lo que usted desee –sentenció.

-Oh bueno, ¿Cómo supo que yo quería…?

-Las personas con una discapacidad como la mía solemos ser muy perceptivos.

Se había quedado callada, observándolo otra vez sacando los detalles a la estampa del hombre.

-¿Siempre espera a que alguien le acompañe a su hogar luego de la jornada? ¿Acaso no es eso peligroso? Digo, alguien puede llegar a aprovecharse y…

-En realidad solo acepté su ofrecimiento por cordialidad, mi chofer iría a buscarme y en este momento al no encontrarme debe de estar volviendo a casa.

-Oh… -_¿Cordialidad? _¿Era posible que alguien simplemente aceptara un paseo por la calle sin siquiera conocer a quien le acompaña, lo dudaba y no le convencía en absoluto.

-¿Osea que aceptó que yo le ayudara solo por no dejarme con la palabra en la boca?

-Así es.

-Oiga, pero ¿y si yo llegare a ser peligrosa? Tal vez no debiera hacer estas cosas.

-Usted no es para nada peligrosa, sabe, la gente como yo notamos las intenciones de las personas con solo oírlas hablar -arqueó una ceja algo escéptica a lo que oía-. Oh, y además hacía tiempo que no caminaba, lo he estado necesitando –tras un momento en silencio habló nuevamente con un tono de voz más tenue que lo normal-. Lleva consigo un aroma exquisito.

Dio un leve respingo que el moreno notó al instante.

-¿A… aroma? Oh si, es mi perfume… es de…

-Rosas. Lo descifré ni bien se acercó a mí –era tan seguro cuando hablaba que sus palabras sonaban filosas.

-Oh vaya, es usted bastante perceptivo ya que ni yo lograba sentir mi propio perfume, ya estaba a punto de volcarme más pensando que el aroma había desaparecido –sonrió, era la primera vez que lo hacía de manera espontánea en todo el día y frente a aquel hombre.

-Logré sentir su aroma a rosas por primera vez en la mañana y luego lo recordé mientras estuvo detrás de la puerta del aula asomándose sin decoro mientras prestaba atención a la clase intentando ocultarse.

Lo miró con la boca abierta, boqueando como pez fuera del agua, estaba sorprendida, ¿era posible que alguien con aquella discapacidad tuviera una percepción tan mayúscula como la que hubo de demostrar?

-Sí, Señora Haruno, también tengo un oído que me resulta imprescindible para varias cuestiones de la vida cotidiana –sentenció. La había dejado con las mejillas sonrosadas y una humillación que la volvió de piedra, se tensó y obviamente él con sus sensores constantemente activos lo percibió al instante-. Pero no debe alterarse por ello. De todas formas cuando ingresó al aula su aroma se difundió con el de los estudiantes y ya no pude percibirlo con tanta tenuidad.

La pelirosa bajó la mirada, aquel hombre parecía más bien una computadora y lo más probable era que lograre sentir absolutamente todos sus olores y todas las emociones que su cuerpo exponía.

Se sintió avergonzada y algo subyugada.

-Asique usted es capaz de sentir todos los olores de las personas y los sonidos más ínfimos.

-Así es. En este mismo instante percibo muchos más olores provenientes de usted, Haruno.

-¡Oh no! –dijo avergonzada, apretando un poco el brazo del hombre.

-Descuide, no debe sentirse humillada, sus olores son deliciosos.

Esas últimas palabras la habían hecho sentir mucho mas acorralada que antes, ahora sus manos sudaban de pavor y su rostro probablemente luciera como fresa. Debía controlarse o aquel lo sentiría al instante.

Observó el rostro del hombre que continuaba portando ninguna expresión, eso la calmó un poco pero siguió en estado de alerta.

-Está usted demasiado pensativa.

-¿Eh? –la había sacado de sus cabales nuevamente-. No que va, ¿Por qué cree eso?

-Porque hemos estado caminando hace varios minutos y todavía no me pregunta la dirección de mi casa.

Se mordió el labio inferior con sus dientes delanteros.

-Oh lo siento mucho sabe, es que soy demasiado despistada por favor no lo considere una falta de respeto.

-Puedo entenderlo y no debe disculparse por ello, es algo que pasa comúnmente. Lo único que espero es que no esté así de despistada mientras dicto mis clases porque de ser así sí lo consideraría una falta de respeto.

Quedó tensa como manojo de nervios, comenzaba a exasperarse. Sus conversaciones siempre habían sido triviales y con personas amenos como Hinata o Naruto, que eran del pópulo amable y para nada te hacían sentir incómodo, la presencia de aquellos era cálida y reconfortante al alma, pero aquel hombre era diferente, como si al hablar con él obligadamente te sientes una persona mucho inferior, como si realmente aquel fuera inteligente y a su lado si o si debes expresar ideas razonables y lógicas, de lo contrario eres un tonto.

Presentía que el moreno era de aquellas personas a las cuales debes impresionar y de ni modo que aquello metía presión a la ojiverde.

De repente sintió como el hombre hacía fuerza para arrastrar el peso muerto de Sakura hacia la curvatura de la avenida. Continuaron caminando como al son de aquel hombre y ya no de su acompañante.

-¿Sabe exactamente hacia donde estamos yendo, verdad?

-Sí. Aunque no pueda ver sé hacia dónde nos dirigimos y puedo memorizar los trazos por los cuales debo encaminarme. Cambiando de tema, a los alumnos les parece grata su presencia, sabe.

Aquel hombre debió de haber tenido una educación demasiado rígida ya que sus palabras eran secas, cortantes pero más que nada elegantes y fluyentes. Se notaba a simple vista que era una persona disciplinada y rigurosa y que por lo tanto, su niñez habría de haber estado plasmada por gente con dicha cualidad, que a decir verdad no era peculiaridad del pópulo de la edad del moreno, lo mas probable (y la pelirosa casi podía decirlo con exactitud) era que aquel hombre hubiere sido criado por gente anciana o de edad mayor, ya que sus modales lo demostraban así. Demasiado serio y educado para su edad.

Sakura percibió como aquel se quedaba de pie recto y con un porte elegante que desprendía su estampa.

-Llegamos –dijo pacíficamente hablando tras haber tocado un buzón de correo, al parecer reconoció que se trataba del suyo propio-. Dígame Haruno, ¿hay un carro dentro del garaje?

Sakura observó hacia la casa frente a la cual el hombre se había detenido, lucía blanca, limpia, con un césped perfectamente cortado y hermosas flores, pero por sobre todo se veía inmensa y espaciosa.

-Si, hay un carro.

-El mayordomo ya está dentro, probablemente molesto por haberle plantado. Gracias por su compañía durante el trayecto, puede soltarme ya.

-Oh, lo siento –dijo sonrojándose y alejándose lo más que pudo del tacto de aquel hombre-. Am… supongo que… nos veremos luego.

-¿Luego? Mañana mejor dicho.

_Diablos, estaba realmente despistada._

Ah si, mañana es cierto, lo siento.

-Cálmese, Sakura, no voy a comerla y no tiene porque sentirse intimidada por mí, no soy una computadora.

Sakura lo miró excéntrica.

-¿Qué…? Oh no, pero si yo no… bueno es el hecho de que ha ganado un premio pero eso no…

-Ya, le entiendo perfectamente. Nos _veremos _mañana, entonces.

Luego de despedirse se golpeó la frente con su mano derecha, ¿Cómo fue tan tope de decirle _nos veremos_ luego? Quiso golpearse por sonsa. Ni siquiera le conocía y ya se sentía patética a su lado. Camino cabizbaja hacia su apartamento.

Al día siguiente tal y como lo previeron, volvió a encontrarse con el profesor Uchiha. Luego de tomar asiento y prestar atención toda una hora desde comenzada la clase de aquel hombre, ¡oh sorpresa! Sasuke tenía preparado un examen para los alumnos, uno que siquiera había dado aviso de tomarlo. Todo el alumnado comenzó a balbucear y gritar groserías pero aquello no haría que Uchiha cambiase de opinión. Algún que otro muchacho hacía gestos indecoros a la pelirosa para que ésta intentara convencer al maldito del nuevo profesor de no tomar aquel examen, pero la mujer se alzaba de hombros denotando a aquellos que nada podía hacer ya que aquella ya no era su clase y el moreno podía hacer lo que quisiera, él era el titular ahora.

Los alumnos ponían cara de espanto mientras el moreno les dictaba las preguntas. Algún que otro alumno ponía las manos en forma de ruego a la ex profesora para que ésta les permitiera copiarse de los libros de apuntes sin que se lo dijera a Uchiha, pero aquella les meneaba el dedo en forma negativa y abriendo sus ojos esmeralda les dejaba en claro a los alumnos que no iría a meterse a ella misma en problemas porque aquellos no estudiaran, aunque se sintió algo mal por ellos no podía ayudarlos.

El examen había sido una masacre total, los rostros de los alumnos eran fúnebres al salir del aula.

-Haruno –llamó el moreno una vez que todo el alumnado hubo de salir del lugar.

-¿Si?

-Usted deberá ayudarme a corregir los exámenes, ¿puede el viernes?

-Am... sí, claro… el viernes.

-En mi casa a las 4 p.m. ¿está bien?

-Si claro, no creo tener nada pendiente, de todas formas chequearé mi agenda y si tengo algo lo cancelaré, asique iré de todas formas.

-Bien, le espero entonces. Espero que no haya sido tan despistada como para olvidar la dirección de mi casa.

El moreno tomó su maletín y partió del aula con ayuda de su bastón. Sakura quedó de piedra, apretando los dientes entre sí y haciéndolos chirriar de la cólera que se había apoderado de ella.

* * *

-Am… Naruto, es que yo… -estando en su apartamento y tras haber tomado una ducha de varios minutos que le relajó hasta la médula (justo lo que se proponía), iba a llamar por móvil a Hinata para arreglar alguna cena en el restaurante preferido de aquella, debía hablar, descargarse y quien mejor que la morena para ello. Pero justo cuando se proponía a hacerlo llaman por móvil, y quien no si el rubio de su colega: Naruto, que nuevamente insistía por una cita con ella, y de una manera bastante indecora.

-Anda, Sakura, será divertido, acepta ya –le insistía del otro lado del aparto.

Debía pensar en algo para zafarse de aquel agarre que le proponía el rubio. De repente recordó el examen sorpresa que el nuevo profesor había tomado a los alumnos. ¡La escusa perfecta, y le cayó como anillo al dedo!

-Naruto, disculpa, lo había olvidado por completo, debo ayudar al profesor Uchiha a corregir los exámenes de los alumnos el viernes. Perdona pero es obligación hacerlo ya que él no puede leerlos y yo debo colaborar.

La voz quebrada del rubio se sintió galopante al otro lado del aparato.

-Oh, bueno, está bien. Entonces… lo dejaremos para otro día ¿te parece?

-Si, Nauro gracias por comprender.

-No debes disculparte. Gracias a ti por ser tan educada y cordial.

Aquella frase del rubio la dejó con el alma rota, en realidad no deseaba verlo y por ello debió mentir, el hecho de que aquel la creyera "cordial" fue todo para que una inmunda culpa recorriera su fémino cuerpo como corriente eléctrica.

-Cuídate, Nauro. Nos veremos en el instituto.

-Cuídate –cortó la comunicación y tras ello la pelirosa se dejó caer como plomo sobre la cama.

* * *

Golpeó la puerta de aquel inmenso lugar, el mayordomo abrió al instante.

-Hola, he venido por el señor…

-Se a que ha venido, pase –le cortó al instante haciendo un amable ademán con su mano que la pelirosa agradeció. Tomó paso dentro del lugar. Allí dentro en una mesa apartada del resto del ambiente se encontraba Sasuke con millares de papeles sobre la mesa.

-Ha sido puntual –dijo con un tono algo sorprendido, la ojiverde frunció el entrecejo. _¿Ni siquiera un Hola, como estas? ¿Ni un saludo? ¿Nada? _Todo lo amable que se le había hecho aquel hombre el día anterior desapareció de su mente como soplo de brisa.

-¿Por qué le sorprende? –tras el comentario absorto de la mujer, aquel hombre sonrió.

-Fue solo un comentario al azar, Haruno, no se lo tome tan a pecho –volvía a tener el porte agresivo que a aquella le dio como patada en la boca del estómago, ni siquiera había tomado asiento y ya quería salir corriendo de allí.

_Ya, solo bromeó un poco, tranquilízate Sakura, no seas tan sensible, fue solo un comentario al azar. _Se repetía una y otra vez hasta lograr calmar las aguas en ella misma.

-Tome asiento –dijo la voz profunda del moreno.

La mujer se dirigió hacia la mesa y cogió una silla frente a ésta. Observó todo el ambiente, le pareció bastante reconfortante, y limpio, extremadamente limpio. La calefacción era perfecta, proveniente de una estufa a leña bastante grande aunque si debía reparar calor hacia toda la casa, entonces comprendía el tamaño de ésta.

Echó una mirada a las paredes, una de ellas logró captar toda su atención: un mueble posaba sobre ésta y en él millones de CDs musicales.

-Le gusta mucho la música ¿verdad? –preguntó sin despegar su mirada de aquellos objetos por montones.

-Así es. Clásica mayormente.

-También me agrada la música clásica –sonrió-. Bien, ¿nos ponemos a trabajar?

-Adelante –esbozó sin un gramo de expresión en su rostro frío y elido como siempre.

Apoyó las manos sobre la mesa de madera extremadamente lustrada. Al parecer la limpieza era un rasgo que le caracterizaba al moreno, aunque era comprensible ya que si las cosas no estaban en su lugar el moreno simplemente no podría encontrarlas, todo debía estar perfectamente acomodado para que Sasuke logre hallar los objetos al momento de su búsqueda.

No pudo quitar de su mirada en todo el tiempo que estuvo allí la inmensa cantidad de trofeos que el hombre tenía sobre una repisa, y no solo eso: una basta colección de medallas yacía sobre millares de clavos en la pared, ¡ocupaban toda la superficie de ésta! Y lo vio, allí estaba el lustrado y esplendoroso premio Nobel, se veía reluciente y casi mágico, le costó triunfos despegar sus ojos de aquel, su corazón se marchitó en su pecho y el aire se le había ido de repente, se sintió poca cosa, casi como polvo efímero al lado de ese hombre, al quien tal vez siquiera necesitaba de su ayuda para corregir aquellos exámenes, solo podía ayudarle debido a su discapacidad y de no ser por esta tal vez ella ni estuviera allí.

Exhaló con el ánimo por los suelos. Sasuke se había quedado quieto y en silencio, logró percibir el repentino cambio anímico de la mujer, pero no dijo nada, siquiera se atrevió a abrir los labios.

Tras despertar sola de sus cabales y notar que todo estaba teñido de un arduo silencio, tomó rápidamente las hojas que tenía en frente apoyadas sobre la mesa con algo de desesperación.

Leyó varios exámenes en voz alta y tras varios minutos de trabajo ya comenzaba a flaquearle la vista y también un poco la garganta.

Ya casi estaban acabando, solo faltaban cuatro exámenes mas y darían por finalizada la corrección, las opiniones de ambos no habían estado tan dispares como Sakura hubo de creer anteriormente, tal vez ella opinaba que el examen de un que otro alumno daba para un siete mientras el otro creía que daba para un seis, pero mas allá de un punto de diferencia jamás estuvieron. Hasta que…

-Póngale un cero –dijo con voz cortante y autoritaria, sin dar paso a réplica, aunque Sakura no comprendió el tono de sus palabras y atrevió a dar una, que fue bastante subjetiva para gusto del moreno.

-¡No! –alzó la voz de inmediato dando a entender cuanto la había sorprendido aquel comportamiento del hombre-. No creo que se merezca esa nota, señor Uchiha, con el mayor de los respeto debo replicar.

-¿Y cuál nota cree que este alumno se merece?

-A mi parecer un seis va justo con su examen.

-¿Es acaso una broma de mal gusto? –Sakura arqueó una ceja tras oír aquella infame respuesta que le dejó los bellos de punta-. Este alumno claramente intentó difamarnos colocando información exagerada y que no fue la pedida por mí.

-No lo creo, las respuesta se le asemeja a su pregunta.

-Exactamente, Haruno, se asemeja pero no es la respuesta que yo exigí. Solo hizo _relleno _como para escribir algo y excusar que no sabía la respuesta. Típico de quienes creen que uno no se percata de esos errores garrafales.

-No lo considero relleno.

-Entonces déjeme decirle que usted es demasiado fácil de difamar, no me sorprende que siendo tan blanda con las notas haya tantos alumnos en mi clase, y déjeme decirle que de haber sido mía la materia desde un principio, no habría tanta muchedumbre ahí dentro ya que de estos doscientos exámenes solo rescato nueve o diez, no mas.

-¿Entonces usted duda de mi capacidad para evaluar a los alumnos?

-¿Es que no lo he dejado claro con lo dicho hace un momento?

-No, no, no –dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando su bolso colocándoselo sobre un hombro-. Yo no tolerare la falta de respeto, tampoco que dude de mi desempeño como enseñante.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y tras echarle una mirada fúnebre al mayordomo, éste abrió la puerta con lentitud. Ni una palabra salió de la boca del moreno en ese entonces.

Sacado las llaves del automóvil de uno de sus bolsillos se dirigió con furia hacia éste y abrió la puerta de un zarpazo, adentrándose en el carro con un humor de mil demonios.


End file.
